


Kingdom Hearts Minecraft Headcanons

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Kingdom Hearts Headcanons, Minecraft, au where they get to be happy, just the crew being happy and playing some mc because they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kind of just a silly thing i cooked up in my peanut brain but i thought it would be fun to share so here you go :)
Kudos: 13





	Kingdom Hearts Minecraft Headcanons

_**Sora** _

*Follows lots of tutorials for modern looking houses

*Always builds his house near the beach or near bodies of water in general

*When he finds a village he barricades them in their houses to save for trading later on in the game

*It's fair to say he's definitely in it to win it

_**Riku** _

*Flawlessly able to make an underwater house with no leaks his first time playing the game

*Can talk about stats and the ins and outs of enchantment boosts for hours

*Always fully prepared for boss fights, respawns the wither when he gets bored

*It seems as soon as a new update comes out he's already mastered all the new content in it

_**Kairi** _

*Has a world just for extremely detailed pixel art she's made

*Plays on creative mostly, but if she does go on survival she plays peaceful because she's more into the creative aspect of the game

*Has a plethora of tips for every kind of interior design for every kind of build

*Surprisingly good at fighting though, she can definitely hold her own in survival against a horde of mobs

_**Ventus** _

*Little bit of a scaredy cat, doesn't like to fight big bosses especially alone 

*Usually picks a house in a village and makes customisations to it to make it feel more homely

*Very disorganised inventory, like really there's various old stone tools next to cacti, bread and some dandelions (no pun intended)

*SO into the soundtrack and always listens to it in his spare time

_**Terra** _

*Doesn't really build anything? he just kinda hovers between biomes looking at the map

*He finds the end really peaceful and can take the dragon out surprisingly easily for someone who uses gold armour

*No one told him gold armour was bad

*He's that one guy who makes a house underground or makes a hole in a mountain to put all his stuff down

**_Aqua_ **

*Always makes sure everyone has enough food when playing with the others

*Has sporadically built small shelters around the map for her and others to stay in when travelling at night

*Definitely more of a lover than a fighter in the game

*However this doesn't at all mean she isn't partial to blowing shit up if need be

_**Xion** _

*Mineplex minigame god

*Spends a long time using custom character features to make her player look exactly like her

*Tries to build a replica of her house in minecraft

*Really into mountain houses or using the surrounding terrain to make the house look like it's built into the surroundings

_**Roxas** _

*Amazing at PvP

*Has a full diamond set, still lives in the dirt hut

*Of course he would be up to date with the Pewdiepie minecraft series lore

*When one of his pets dies he 100% makes everyone join the server for an elaborate funeral and yes he does give a small speech about how much that specific dog/cat/horse meant to him

_**Axel** _

*Doesn't really understand the game all that much but he enjoys fast paced battling 

*Thinks extreme parkour maps are really awesome but ~~is also kinda really bad at them~~

*Absolutely embellishes how good he actually is at the game 

*Loves going to the nether and absolutely fucking shit up in the bastions and fortresses

_**Namine** _

*Built her house in the middle of a flower field so she could come outside and see the bunny rabbits every morning

*Likes to revamp villages and make them more aesthetically pleasing

*Loves when it rains in minecraft and she finds the sound really calming

*an absolute minecraft animal rights activist, gets along well with Vanitas and his dog army

_**Vanitas** _

*Absolutely has a pack of dogs he wouldn't hesitate to send after you

*Has amazing ideas for builds, just lacks the motivation

*Also really likes PvP and when him and Roxas go head to head it's always an extremely close fight

*His favourite biome is the mesa biome because he likes exploring the mineshafts

_**Repliku** _

*Master troll

*Lives to mess with people, such as leading creepers into other peoples houses and creating elaborate traps and contraptions

*Can speak enchantment table

*Hacks and mods a lot, hasn't beat the vanilla game at all

**Author's Note:**

> as always thanks for sticking around and thanks for giving my work the time of day at all i really appreciate it and i hope you have an amazing morning/afternoon/evening depending on when you read this :)


End file.
